One little cut
by Kadaj
Summary: He terrified her to no end. The way he ran the knife across her skin caused her nothing but absolute terror. Of course she would end up trapped in a cave with the mad man. Dark LyraxProton


**AN: Here, have some dark ProtonxLyra!**

"Why won't you look at me, pet?" Lyra's shoulders twitched as those words slunk out of his mouth; she could practically feel the grease dripping from every vowel. She pulled her knees closer to her, cringing, as the thunder boomed. All she had wanted to find was shelter from the rain…and well, she had found it.

Unfortunately, it had already been occupied.

The nineteen-year-old kept her back to him, facing away from the mouth of the cave. She refused to look at him. Frankly, he unnerved her beyond belief. The asshole wouldn't stop talking to her, though…and he wouldn't put away that damn knife. She flinched every time she heard him scrape it against the rocky ground, honing the knife for god knows what.

She was getting tired of running into him so much. She had just been on her way to Olivine, when the rain began to pour down. Running for what felt like hours, she had made a mad dash for the first cave she had come across.

Of course, Proton had already found shelter inside of it.

He had been absolutely thrilled to see her. She stood, frozen in place, contemplating which was worse: the chance of being shocked by lightning, or the Team Rocket Executive. As a bolt of lightning struck close to the cave, she decided to chance it with the man. She was seriously beginning to regret her decision.

"Lyra," he sang, his voice getting closer. She flinched as he laid a hand on her shoulder, his fingers long and lanky. She clenched her fists shut, trying to hide the trembling from him. Her heart raced as he took a seat next to her, sprawling out his long legs with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Rocket smirking at her. "You know, you're the talk of the organization. They're going on and on about how one chick stopped our operation at Slowpoke Well…"

She shuddered.

No, she hadn't stopped them. She had tied in a battle with Proton, who then would have probably done unspeakable things to her on the spot if Lance hadn't shown up. Secretly, she was still hoping that he would miraculously stumble across this cave and save her from this creep. She jumped as he began to run the blade against a rock once again, the sound grating on her poor eardrums. The knife suddenly flashed before her eyes; she fell backwards, letting out a loud scream as her head slammed against the ground. She groaned, her vision swimming.

She felt him climb on top of her. She couldn't move. He straddled her on either side of her hips, firmly grasping her wrists and locking them into place above her head with one hand. She paled. She completely froze as he dragged the knife over her skin. It wasn't hard enough to pierce or scratch anything, but she could easily feel it. It was sharp. He had obviously done a very good job at sharpening it.

"Lyra…I don't like to be ignored…" he threatened with a sickening smile on his face as he slowly cut her shirt down the front. She thought her heart might explode out of her chest. He didn't cut far enough to completely reveal her bra; he cut just above it, so that her shirt was literally now a v-neck. Burning hot pain shot across her arm; she let out a scream as he dragged the knife over her skin of her right arm, cutting.

"I-I'm sorry!" she blabbered out, tears pricking her eyes. This seemed to satisfy him. He lifted the knife to his lips, his tongue dashing out to quickly lick the blood from the blade. She shuddered, her arm throbbing.

He was about the only person in this world that scared the shit out of her.

She felt hopeless. The thunder outside roared. There was no sign of the rain stopping any time soon. Would she even live to get out of this cave?

"It's a shame your Dragon master isn't here," Proton snickered as he leaned his head down. She turned her own head to the side, cringing. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, giving her a sickeningly sweet kiss upon her skin. It was then that her pokegear began to ring. She froze, her eyes widening as it buzzed loudly on her belt. Proton lifted his head slightly, listening intently. Finding the source of the noise quickly, he plucked it off her belt, holding it to where only he could see the name. His eyes widened in excitement. She felt a sense of dread.

It wasn't him calling…right?

"I'm sorry, Dragon master." Her heart sank as he drawled on the phone, a predatory grin stretching across his face. "Lyra's a little…under the weather right now. I'm sure she'll call you back later." He lost it as he hung up the phone, laughter overtaking his body; he tossed it to the side, the gear making a sickening crack on the ground. She watched in shock, her body going numb. So much for Lance coming to save her.

A pained cry escaped her lips as Proton suddenly pressed down on the cut he had just made. It felt like fire.

"I don't share my company with _anybody_," he said silkily, running a gloved finger down the side of her face. She shivered, her lower body going numb with the weight of the Rocket. When she started to squirm, he pressed down harder on her shoulder, making her scream. "If he tries anything else…oh kitten, he won't even live to see tomorrow," he purred, his eyes promising nothing but malice and pain.

He twirled the blade between his fingers; mentally, she was trying to figure out how long it would take him to get bored before he left her. She was hoping she would live long enough to see that.

"Did you know I'm the torturer of Team Rocket?" She said nothing. He slashed again, this time, on her right arm; she gritted her teeth, a scream almost escaping her lips once again. He enjoyed her screaming too much; she had to lock it down. Proton leered down at her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips in excitement. "Most of the time, it's boring businessmen who have gotten in too deep with Team Rocket. If only they were all as interesting as you were…" he sneered, gently running the blade over her cheek. He let it slip, cutting a small mark into her pale cheek. It burned like fire.

"Why won't you scream anymore, Lyra? It's…making me want to cut you even more," he whispered into her ear, tongue dashing out to lick her ear lobe; she quivered. The man was vile.

"Y-You're not worth it." She wasn't sure where that had come from. She had spat it out at him, her eyes blazing. Proton was actually shocked, for a moment, before his expression twisted. He let out a large, hardy laugh, baring his teeth at her.

"Babe…you've just made this day even more exciting than it already was!" The weight was suddenly lifted from her lower half; her body sagged in relief. Her relief was cut short, however, when her hair was suddenly gathered into his hands, and she was yanked backwards. She screamed, her own hands fumbling backwards, trying desperately to pry his iron grip open. She was flung onto the wet grass, her body becoming damp. He released his grip; as soon as she was free, she clambered to her feet, stumbling back away from him. She almost fell down again, her sneakers slipping on the wet grass.

It had stopped raining. Ironically, the sun was shining down on them. Lyra felt anything but the warm happy rays; all she could feel was the pain burning in both of her arms. She tensed as he walked towards her again; he stopped before he reached her.

"Don't worry, pet," he began, his voice littered with glee. "I will definitely make sure you end up in my torture chamber before your journey's up." She watched him numbly as he walked off in the most nonchalant way possible. Lyra stared down at her arms, trembling. They were expert cuts; he hadn't cut deep enough to do any real damage. Obviously, he had no intention on killing her.

That's what frightened her the most.


End file.
